A Vampyr Lord in Hogwarts
by N Harmonic
Summary: just as the title says. a vampire in hogwarts. i suck at summaires so please just read and review. in my OC's POV


**The Vampyr Lord in Hogwarts**

**This is like the third year for Harry Potter but first year for my OC. No Sirius Black; different enemy.**

I was walking down the hallways of my father's castle to his room for my last goodbye. I and my best guard would be leaving to the train station for Hogwarts. I make the last turn and with much force I opened his 100 foot tall door of stone.

By the time I was in the throne room I was trying to catch my breath as I walked over to my father; he smiled when he saw me. My father was about 6 feet tall and was very skinny; he was chalky pale and has black hair that he slick back. My father was about 5,394 years old the last time I asked.

"Ah Pietro," he said with a smile and walked up to me open arms. I hugged him and nuzzled his chest. "I wish you luck in Hogwarts."

"Thank you father," I whispered in his chest.

We separate and smile at each other before he kissed my forehead and sent me on my way. This would be my first time in my 2,000 years I leave my father for the world other than his castle.

I walked to the balcony and looked down to see my father's servants on their way to the train station to wait for me. I looked to the horizon and saw the sun rising. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a ring then put it on. This ring would ensure my survival during the sun's hours.

I froze as the light washed over me but I couldn't stay and drool over it. I jumped off the balcony and in mid-fall I transformed into a bat; my wings flapping hard as I flew to catch up to the carriage.

Once catched up, I noticed my guard and best friend, Ali (all-li). He was running by the carriage as a wolf. I swooped down and use my bat claws to latch onto his back; he took no notice for he was used to it and continued to speed on.

LINELINELINE

I had already packed my bags and was walking onto the train while listening intently to the other students.

"Did you hear?" I stopped and listened; a portly boy was speaking to his two friends.

"Maybe, but what?" asked a tall boy.

"Rumors going around that a vampire is going to Hogwarts," said the portly boy and the other two shuddered.

"He better keep himself and his fangs away from me or my father will hear from it," said a bleached haired boy.

I growled and walked into an empty room. The rumors were true but they weren't supposed to get out; I didn't want trouble just because I was a vampire. Though I had Ali, he wouldn't be able to stop more than 10 vampires at once. I had tried to keep my coming a secret because many wanted to hurt my father. My father was a proud king; the oldest vampire with no weaknesses, except for me, his young prince.

I sighed and looked out the window as the train as it moved. I still heard kids moving so I walked up and locked my room so I was alone; my thirst and frustration was growing. I sit and look out the window to see a midnight owl with brown speckles. I smiled and opened the window so the bird could fly in and when it did he transformed.

I smiled and hugged him. "Hello Ali," I greeted.

"Greetings sire," he said. We separated and I look at his new undercover look. He had a natural tan and his hair was spiky and black; he wore black eyeliner and he had his traditional Vampyr guard loose black suit with the cape I had given him for his many years of service to me.

"That is a nice look for you," I said.

Ali smiles. "Thank you," he grabs a paper wrapped package and hands it to me. "These are your robes."

I ripped the paper and stared at the black robes; not very different form my usual attire except it was missing my usual cape; I knew it would go nicely for my silver hair with or without the extra black. I lifted it and slipped it on; I felt confident wearing it.

_KnockKnockKnock_

I looked at the glass door and see a young girl with ginger frilly hair. I took a deep breath before opening the door.

"Yes?" I asked annoyed in a menacing way.

She didn't even flinch. "I'm looking for Neville Longbottom's toad, Trevor; _again."_ she muttered the last part. "Have you seen one by any chance?"

I looked away from here and on the floor of my space then back at her. "No sorry. If I see a toad I will find this Neville," I lied.

"Okay thanks," replied then girl and was about to leave but looked back at me and smiled then held her hand out. "I'm Hermione Granger," she said.

I grasp her hand with a small smile. "My name is Vladimir Pietro Dracula Tepes III, but you can call my Pietro," I told her and we shook hands.

"Hope to see you later Pietro," she said and left.

I sighed in relief and locked my door before sinking into the chair with cat Ali next to me. I absently scratched his ears as the train ride continued. I hoped it ended soon.

LINELINELINE

Ali was a bat on my shoulder as I walked with the other first years to some boats that would take us to the school castle. When I saw it, it reminded me of my home back in Romania with my father though our castle was very much older.

I was moved into a boat with Hermione and two other boys. I was about to sit when one of the boys with glasses and a scar slipped. My super reflexes grasped his hand before he could fall. I felt him shudder when his warm skin touched my statue skin; cold and hard.

I thought nothing of it as I helped him back up and sat on the seat next to Hermione. She smiled in greeting and I grunted as I looked forward and watched the water. Once the boats were docked we were brought to a great dining hall and the firsts years were called one by one to learn what their dorms were.

"Vladimir," my head snapped up, "Pietro Drac-."

"It's a long name!" I interrupted and everyone looked at me. "Let's skip it and call me Pietro," without her answer I walked up to the stool and she put the hat on my head.

"_A boy with a secret and in need of supporters," _it muttered and then shouted: "Gryffindor!"

Everyone at the Gryffindor table cheered and clapped as I sat then the head master, Dumbledore I think, stood and addressed everyone. He talked about what a wonderful year it would be and blah, blah, blah.

My eyes widened when a feast appeared on the tables in front of everyone. I watched as the kids grabbed something and began to eat. I was slightly disgusted so I stood; my mind set on leaving.

"Where are you going Pietro?" asked Hermione; I had sat across from her.

I didn't look at her as I answered. "I'm sleeping in early," I lied; I couldn't sleep most nights.

As I walked to the door I could feel the confused stares but didn't mind them. I had to learn my surroundings and find exits and escape routes for emergencies. After everyone was asleep I would leave and feed.

_Dark Figure POV_

"I'm afraid you can't be down here," said a Professor; I guessed. He had black robes and black hair with slightly pale skin.

"I'm sorry," I said snide. "I was looking for a meal," I told him.

"The dining hall is that way," he pointed annoyed.

"But my meal is here," I hissed and at the speed of light rushed at him then bit down on his collarbone while clamping his mouth shut. I always thought humans were stupid at times like these; they were too busy freaking out to realize this process caused them pleasure then pain.

Though barely satisfied I released him and held a pressure point in which he fainted; afterwards I drained him of his memories of me. I couldn't kill him or I would cause problems in the future. I set him on the ground in some room I found.

I licked my thumb and swiped it over his wound before leaving. My clan, Vampyr, could heal a wound with saliva but most vampires had to settle with drinking other vampire blood.

_Pietro's POV_

I walked down the halls til I got to the moving stairs. I looked up them then checked my surroundings; when I was sure no one was around I use my inhuman speed to get to my dorm. I snickered when I heard the noises and words of shock the paintings made. When I got to the door and said the password; I had to wait as the fat lady tried to sing. I gripped my head as my sensitive ears screamed for her to stop.

"Fortuna Major!" I shouted/ growled and the fat lady froze before opening up. I growled before walking inside and to my decimated bed. A half hour later everyone was entering and going to bed.

After an hour of waiting and I was sure everyone was asleep I hopped out of bed and out the window. I fell the three storys and landed with ease then took off running to the forest of death. As I ran Ali joined me then we began to hunt.

A few months before I left my informant had told me that unicorn blood was very similar to human blood. I disliked the sound of animal blood but didn't complain; as long as I didn't starve I'd drink it.

I stopped running when I heard a harsh whinny; I looked around and saw Ali tackling one of the mystic horses. I smirked and ran at it too; forcing it down and breaking its neck. Ali waited for me to start at its neck before he bit into its back leg. After a few minutes I was satisfied and I took a seat; soon after Ali joined me and we gazed at the stars til morning came.

I said my goodbyes before running to the wall and climbing up it to my room. Once in my room I retrieved my books and head down the hall to the mess hall. I would have skipped it but my first class wasn't far from it. As I walked more students appeared down the hall.

Once in the mess hall I took a seat and waited for the morning to end for first classes. Before everyone ate Dumbledore said a few words in which I didn't listen to til he got to the end.

"I regret to inform you that our beloved Professor Snape was attacked last night while everyone was eating," he started. "I know some of you have heard the news but those who hadn't must know now."

"A vampire has enrolled in our school this year," Dumbledore stopped talking as a lot of kids began to talk in shock and I was shocked too; another vampire. "I promise that you all will be safe and that we will find this student before any other attacks can take place."

"The morning meal you eat today will ensure that," with that said he made the food appear.

As soon as it appeared I felt sick. I closed my mouth and stopped breathing in the horrid smells. I looked at the food and I knew that he must have put vervain in it to protect their blood. I blew out what air was in my lungs before excusing myself.

"Pietro you should eat," started Hermione.

"Yeah don't want any bloodsuckers on your neck do you?" asked Ron.

"He's probably the vampire," sneered Draco.

"What vampire could survive being a room of hundreds of students? Moreover what vampire could survive living in the sun? I was outside yesterday," I retaliated.

Draco didn't say more as I walked past him and out of the mess hall. Once free of the room I took a deep breathe; then walked faster outside for the Mythical Creatures class with Professor Hagrid.

I was very early so I sat on the fence not far from Hagrid's home. I waited about a half hour before the students began to leave; I followed after Hermione, Harry, and Ron to the woods that Hagrid was leading us to. I was way behind but I could still hear him as he spoke.

"Because of earlier events, today we are talking about a creature that was and is used by wizards and humans today and yesterday to track and kill vampires," said Hagrid.

I froze; he was talking about Yenodushes. **(Yen-O-due-shays)** They were dogs with no eyes and tight black skin all over their bodies; they were almost as fast as vampires and almost always make the kill.

I slowly walked back not wanting to learn about my enemy. My eyes widened in fear when Hagrid said the worst thing possible.

"This is my guard of the death forest, Magna Yenodushe."

I shuddered when it began to bark violently and pulled at its leash. Hagrid checked the surroundings; he must have known the barking meter of those things which was none without something like me nearby.

"Everyone come to me," said Hagrid quickly and he release his monster.

"Ali!" I shouted; I wasn't much of fighter without him by my side.

The thing growled and came at me. I loudly growled and put my hand in front of my like claws and my fangs extended to attack as it lunged. I tackled it as well and held it against a tree but it scratched me with its hind claws in which I jumped back and held the wound on my face.

I didn't have to fight much for Ali jumped in front and fought it for me. I watched as they exchanged scratches and bites and Ali finally threw it at a tree where it fainted. I sighed in relief and leaned against a tree. Ali came over and noticed my wound so he offered his blood by showing me his wrist but I refused; I knew he would need it more.

I stood straight and looked at the class; they were looking at me shocked and scared and I couldn't blame them really. I shrug as though I didn't care and I didn't; all I would have to do is talk to Dumbledore after today and I'm home free.

"You're the bloodsucking demon?" sneered Draco.

I growl, "Yeah, I suck the blood of bleached haired, weasel faced brats," I replied and he flinched.

"You're not just any vampire," said Hermione. "You're an heir," she said confidently.

"Of the divine creator his royal Majesty Vladimir Pietro Dracula Tepes II," Ali told her.

"Does Dumbledore know it's you? What you are?" asked Hagrid; he had ran to his beast while everyone was talking.

"He had invited me himself but I asked this to be kept a secret for my father's safety," I said.

"You didn't do a very good job," said Harry and I looked at him confused. "You attacked Professor Snape," he said like it obvious.

I shook my head in thought. "I don't know who attacked him; only that he was of my clan but only a few of us live on today," I said the last half mostly to myself.

I look at Hagrid. "I-," was all I said as I and Ali were transported to a hallway.

Ali went defensive but I firmly grasped his arm and he calmed down. I looked around and saw the stairwell that went to Dumbledore's office. I sighed before walking- more like sprinting- his office.

"Hello Prince Pietro, Captain Ali," greeted Dumbledore.

"Before you say anything-," I started but was interrupted.

"I know you nor Captain Ali attacked Snape," said Dumbledore. "Do you know who could have?" he asked.

I shook my head no in sorrow. "No, I only know that they were of my clan for there was no wound left from a bite mark only scars," I told him.

"But only a few of your clan live and your father's people are too noble to do such a thing at such a place," retaliated Dumbledore.

"I know, it is a disgrace to me and my father," I growled. "You must tell your students of me. I don't want them to think any attack is of my doing," I said.

"If that is what you wish. And what of Ali?" asked Dumbledore.

"Keep him secret for my sake," I said and ran out to my next class at top speed while Ali followed after as a bat.

As I ran I couldn't get my mind off the fact that a Vampyr; a noble clan of great honor, had degraded his people and did such an un-ethical thing. There was so few of us because of our want to keep the humans from mixing so we never did sins against others but now there was someone who didn't care.

I stopped at my class. I wasn't going to allow this to happen; I was going to find this sinner and ensure his death myself. Never again would they be classified as Vampyr.

_Dark Figure_

I smirked as my brother was teleported away; most likely to the head master. I watched as Hagrid concluded class and carried his beast back to his home. I had compelled him to change the original creature to the Yenodushe; I wanted this to happen.

I would enjoy my brother's suffering for he had made me, Scotty-not heir- suffer. When my father chose our names he chose my younger twin over me but I won't allow this, not any more. I am going to run that ashwood stake through my brother's un-beating heart then drink his blood in victory before killing my father.

I jumped from my perch on a tree limb before running as top speed to a student who had lagged behind. He gasped in shocked when I was suddenly in front of him but it goes to confusion.

"Pietro," he whispered.

I smirked. "Guess again," I sneered and lunged at him. I bit his neck hard and began to suck heavily as he struggled in my grip. I let go mostly satisfied and watched he stared at me before fainting.

I smirked evilly and ran to hide as the human/giant came running from the noise.

_Pietro's POV_

I was sitting in Professor McGonagall's class, silently taking notes before Professor Lupin shoved the door open and searched the students, his eyes stopped on me.

"There was another attack," he said and I stood in shock. "Neville Longbottom was barely conscious but confused his attacker for you."

"Me?" I asked as I ran to him.

"Yes please come now," he asked me then looked at the other Professor.

She nods. "Class dismissed," she said then followed after me and Lupin.

I held my breath as we ran to the infirmary. Though vampires of any kind and werewolves were enemies by nature I kept quiet when near the man; even though he smelled horribly wet dog.

"Here," he said and lifted his arm towards the Professors who were watching Neville.

I nod and rush over to them. When I looked at Neville he was pale and there was huge bandaging on his neck; most likely over a vein that had little importance to the neck unless kept open, and an IV of blood was hooked up.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Hagrid found him after his class almost unconscious," said Dumbledore. "When he was here he said you did it before falling under," he finished.

"Me?" I whispered in questioned. "But I was in your class," I said to Ms. McGonagall.

"Yes, the whole hour," she agreed.

"When he awakes I must speak to him," I said.

"You can't," snapped Snape. "He could be traumatized after this."

I looked him in the eyes. "As the Prince of all Vampires and Romania I know all names of every vampire in my clan and what they look like. If he can say a few words of his attacker's looks I can tell you who he is," I said confidently.

"Like you," came a whisper. Everyone looked to see that Neville had spoken. "He looked like you but had black hair and red eyes," he whispered sleepily.

My eyes widen. "Scotty," I whispered in shock.

"Who?" asked Lupin.

"My twin brother," I told them. "He left home the day he became a vampire; mad that I was chosen for the throne," I said. "But…"

"But what?" asked Dumbledore.

"He was reported dead after a raid of Vampire hunters on the woods he was last seen in," I said.

I look at the window. "I must call my informant and anyone else that can explain this to me," I said and ran out the window.

As I fell I transformed into a bat and flew to the highest tree before screeching as shrill as possible in which I was answer by another and then another. Soon the sounds of bat were everywhere.

I transformed to my normal form as I fell from the tree and soon Ali was in front of me. I could hear the flapping of bat wings and the stomping of vampire's feet as they came to my call. In a few seconds before Ali and I was our E10; ten Elite Vampyr vampires that were chosen because of their skills and special abilities they required at birth. They quickly stood in formation and spoke the Ancient Roman language that I never learned for I never needed to know it.

Once Ali was done speaking and they left I walked up to him. "What did you tell them?" I asked.

"They now know the enemy and not to fight them unless with a partner," he said.

"And feeding?" I questioned suspiciously.

"Anything but human," he replied.

I sigh in relief and annoyance. "I guess I should tell Dumbledore of my guest," I said.

"I will come too, they are both yours and my men," he said and then we speeded away.

We ran for about a minute before coming to Dumbledore's office only to find he isn't there. I glance at my watch then tell Ali that we would find him at the dining room. He sped down the halls and to Dumbledore as he was leaving to who knows where.

"Dumbledore," I greeted.

"Prince, Captain," he replied. "You have called your men," he said.

"How does he know everything," I heard Ali mutter.

"Yes but only our Elite force, E10," I told him. "They know the rules and will keep big distances from the students unless emergencies," I said.

"Alright Prince Pietro. I must be leaving to other matters," he said and walked past me.

"What matters, may I ask?" I asked.

He turns to face me. "Draco Malfoy has called his parents and his father is here to discuss you being here," he said and continued down the hall again.

"Do you wish my company?" I called after him.

"No it will be fine," he shouted back.

I shrug and look at Ali who had been waiting patiently. "You look thirsty Ali," I commented and he smirked. "Captain Ali, it would be might greatest honor if you joined me for dinner," I mocked.

"The honor is mine," he teased with a slight bow then we ran outside and to the forest of death.

_Scotty's POV_

Perfect.

I smirked as my brother and his guard left to hunt. I had compelled my brother's most trusted friend to attack him as soon as they are alone.

I began to hop quietly on the tree branches after my brother. I was gonna watch and I would enjoy every blood curdling screams, flesh ripping tares, and bone snapping crunches. I began to watch and listen intently.

Pietro stops and looks around before turning to Ali. "You were always a better tracker," he said, "Lead the way."

Ali growled and lunged at Pietro who was confused but that went to shock and fear as he jumped back.

"Ali!" he shouted but the guard jumped him again. "What is wrong with you!" he shouted.

Ali growled again and when he lunged he caught Pietro and had him locked on a tree. Ali activated his bloodline limit and he claws grew then became metal. He struck at Pietro but he moved his head in the knick of time in which Ali's claws became stuck in the tree.

Pietro's face was streamed with tears. "Do as you wish… brother," he whispered and closed his eyes as Ali went to stab him but it never came.

He opened his eyes and saw Ali looking thoughtful. "Pietro?" he whispered.

Pietro smiles in relief and hugs Ali close. "I'm here buddy," he said.

I growl and ran away from the scene. "Dammit. He was supposed to kill him," I roared as I transformed into a black wolf and ran into the night.

_Pietro's POV_

Ali had collapsed from exhaustion after he had awoken from his trance. I was carrying him to a scent I had picked up so he could feed; I would have offered my blood but I knew he wouldn't accept it.

"I don't deserve to continue with you sire," whispered Ali and I froze.

"No," I said angrily. "What happened tonight wasn't your fault," I said and looked him in the eye as I spoke.

"But it is, I shouldn't have given in so easily," he retaliated.

"Ali, you have been my guard way before I was even a vampire and you have given me many centuries of wonderful service," I said. "This has never happened before and it never will again because you of all people learn from your mistakes," I said.

Ali gave a small smile. "I suppose," he said.

I smiled and looked forward as a unicorn came into sight. I place Ali by a tree then quickly attack the (un-)mythical horse; it couldn't make a sound before I snapped its neck. I laid it down before going to Ali then lifting him and bringing him to his meal.

"What of you?" he questioned.

"I'm not that hungry," I said and placed him on the ground near the neck.

"But sire-."

"No buts," I said and leaned against a tree to watch him. "And call me Prince or just plain Pietro; I'm not king yet," I said.

Ali sighs before latching onto the creature and drinking its blood. It made my mouth water at the thought of blood but I didn't pay attention to it because he needed it more. I averted my eyes from Ali to our surroundings; I knew Scotty had compelled Ali so he had to have been watching.

Though I looked closely I didn't find him anywhere. He must have left when he saw his plan had not worked. I looked away from the trees to check out Ali. He was now on his feet and wiping his mouth of the blood. I nod my head in approval and began to walk back to Hogwarts with him trailing behind me.

"What will we do si-Master Pietro?" asked Ali.

I looked at him with sad eyes. "I… I don't know yet but… I will defeat him," I said.

"And I will fight by your side til the end," assured Ali then we sped back to Hogwarts at top speed.

Before entering the school I check the giant clock; everyone would be at the dining hall for dinner. I didn't bother going there because I knew they were still feeding them vervain… I froze. My eyes widened as Ali stopped by my side.

"What is it Master?" questioned Ali.

"They're feeding everyone vervain," I stated it more than asked.

"Yes…" Ali replied slowly.

I look at Ali shocked. "Then how did Scotty attack Neville?" I asked in a scared voice.

Ali's eyes widen. "How it that…? He can't be…. Is it possible he's… immune?" he asked me shocked.

"If that's the case the students are still in danger," I said. "We must see Dumbledore again," I told him and we changed course.

Ali and I skipped the mess hall and decided to wait in his office til he returned. The whole time Ali and I talked about what we could do to protect the kids.

"Alright," I breathed. "We have to use something that will protect them no matter what," I said.

"And it has to be easy to get to with huge quantities," added Ali.

"Well… our species can't be near silver or because of our age ashwood," I said.

"But silver is hard to get and ashwood trees are well hidden and only bloom at certain times," said Ali.

"Right," I said still thinking.

"What about wild rose or hawthorn?" asked Ali. (real plants; Google it)

I shook my head. "No if he could become immune to vervain, a plant, he can do it to other plants too," I said and continued thinking.

"Something Holy then?" asked Ali.

"Yeah," I said nodding. "A crucifix, rosary… holy water," I said. "Crosses would be easy to get and they're almost always made of silver."

"Something I can do for you boys," we turn and see Dumbledore.

"The vervain isn't working; my brother is immune," I said and Dumbledore looked indifferent.

"Then maybe holy crosses," said Dumbledore; it was more of a statement then question.

"He must have been listening," I heard Ali mutter.

"That would work well," I said with a smile then Ali and I took our leave.

"I swear that man is a halfa," said Ali. Halfa are half vampire, half wizard; like me.

"Is that a problem?" I asked in mock anger.

"No," Ali said quickly, "But it's weird that he always knows something when the moment comes," he said.

"Maybe he just states the obvious," I replied and I walked into hall of moving stairs.

Ali transformed into a bat and sat on my shoulder as I sped up to the stairs to the fat ladies portrait. She flinched when she saw me but I didn't care. Before I could say the password she opened the door.

"Thank you," I said and walked inside.

Everyone went quiet as I walked to my bed and laid in it with my hands under my head and Ali left. I closed my eyes and began to breathe evenly; I didn't care if they feared me and wanted to stare but I had to make them feel safe near me. After a few minutes of easy breathing and whispers they became louder like I wasn't there and I didn't mind at all.

After a few hours everyone was asleep and I was staring at the ceiling. I decide to pass the time and go flying. I quietly walked to the window then transformed at I fell into a crow.

I mentally sighed in content as I was joined by a bat, Ali, and we flied the night over the woods before I left for Hagrid's class at late morning. I sat on the fence near Hagrid's pumpkin patch and I could hear him humming as he walked out then noticed me.

He smiled. "Well good morning Prince Pietro," he greeted.

"Please just Pietro," I said.

"What brings you Pietro?" asked Hagrid kindly.

"Just waiting for first class to start," I answered.

"You must not sleep at all," he muttered.

"Never have, never will," I said.

"Well then," he started and clapped his hands once, "How 'bout you watch me gather ferrets then," I raise an eyebrow in confusion.

LINELINELINE

I slightly gagged as I look at the pond coast. Next to the purple water were dead ferrets and squirrels everywhere.

"What happened to them?" I asked as I covered my nose.

"That purple water is a natural toxin created by the algae. Them animals aren't smart enough to not drink it so they die," said Hagrid and he picks one up then puts it in his bag. "I use these to feed my bigger pets."

I nodded once then watched him pick up the carcasses of the small creatures. While picking them up, he came across a unicorn, dog, and also three cats but he left them alone. He was finished in about twenty minutes, five minutes before his first class.

"Let's be goin' then," he said and I follow after him as we walked to the forest where the class would be.

In five minutes exactly his class was standing waiting for the lesson with a few glaring at me but I didn't pay mind.

"Okay class, today we are in for a treat," said Hagrid and he whistled.

Everyone looked to the sky when flapping and shrieks were heard. In a few seconds I stood memorized as a creature with golden feathers landed. Hagrid threw it a ferret and I saw its entire beautiful body. The beauty had the body of a lion but its front had feathers and eagle like talons for front feet. Its head resembled an eagle as well and it had a large pair of golden wings.

"This is a griffin named Trinidad," said Hagrid and he looked at his students faces. I wasn't listening to him as I gazed at the magnificent beast.

"Pietro," I snapped from my trance and looked at Hagrid. "Since you seem so interested how 'bout meeting her," he asked.

I slowly nod while looking at Trinidad. "Alright, slowly walked up to her then kneel, if she bows then you can go and pet her," explained Hagrid.

I took a deep breath before slowly walking up to her. She froze and looked at me before squawking and backing up a bit. Once a few feet away I kneeled; keeping my gaze on the ground. I hadn't notice her walk up to me and she nuzzled my neck with her beak. My eyes widen and I slowly look up then timidly brought my hand to her head in which she nuzzled in response.

"Well done Pietro," said Hagrid clapping and the others joined. "Well done," he said and threw a squirrel to Trinidad. I smile and stand. "Now you can ride her."

My eyes widen. "What?" I asked shocked but Hagrid picked me up and carried me to the griffin. "No Hagrid! You can't!"

I saw Draco snickering as Hagrid put me on the griffin then slapped its hip. It roared before running towards the wooden stands so I gripped his feathers as she took off in mid jump. I gasped and held him close as he flew away. My eyes were closed so I finally opened them and saw river under us. I slowly straitened and looked at our surroundings.

"Amazing," I breathe out.

I was always too busy trying to stay in the air to really enjoy flying. On Trinidad I was able to relax and see my surroundings. It's like flying for the first time again.

Trinidad squawked again before circling around the same time I heard a whistle. She flew peacefully back to the others. Hagrid and the others were clapping when we landed. Hagrid helped me down and patted my shoulder in congrats on my fine riding.

"Well you aren't dangerous at all are you," sneered Draco and went stomping towards Trinidad. "Just a big chicken."

He and I became shocked and scared when the griffin roared and rode up on its back legs. I quickly went in front of Draco when she came down and I hissed in pain when I was scratched on my arm.

"Trinidad down! Down!" shouted Hagrid and threw a ferret in the opposite direction. "Pietro are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes," I said and licked the scratches. Draco's eyes widened when they disappeared. I look at him angry. "Listen to your superiors, never question them!" I yelled then started towards Professor McGonagall's class.

Once I was at the class I took a seat and got out my wand. I stared at it while I waited for the class to start; I didn't like using my powers but my father was tired of balloon guards and exploding windows. I had discovered what I was a couple hundred years after I became a vampire. My mother was the witch but she died giving birth to me and Scotty so I had to manage without her; Hogwarts had sent many letters but I and my father always denied them.

"Good morning Prince Pietro," I sigh.

"Everyone seems to like calling me that," I said.

"Then what should I call you," asked Professor McGonagall.

"Pietro is fine," I said.

"Prince Pietro!"

"Always during your class," I said in dismay.

"Prince Pietro we have big trouble!" shouts Lupin.

_Scotty's POV_

I licked my lips after a delicious meal of pure blood. I had seen that boy… Draco I think, fight with my brother. Being the last person to see him my brother would be blamed and I had heard of the boy's horrible father.

I guess no one would miss him; I took enough blood to kill that boy if he didn't get a transfusion. I knew his father wouldn't allow it because it would 'taint' his pure blood. I smirk; it was pure enough for my taste.

_Pietro's POV_

I was staring in shock at Malfoy; he was sickly pale and his breathing was hitched. His father was 'busy' so his mother had come to find her son so ill.

"Will he survive?" asked his mother.

"Not without blood," replied the nurse sadly.

"Draco's father won't allow that," she said; her voice cracking and more tears fell.

When I saw her tears I sighed; I hated girly waterworks. "Mrs. Malfoy?" she looks at me, "Would your husband be against a transfer from a second pureblood?" I asked.

"I don't know but I don't care," she said and stroked her unconscious son's cheek. "Please if you can save him do it," she pleaded.

I nod and walk up to Draco. "Please step back ma'am," I said and she complied reluctantly.

I take a deep breath as I slid the sleeve of my white dress shirt up. I used my left hand to lift Draco to a sitting position and then I bring my wrist to my mouth; I screwed my eyes closed as I dug my fangs into my flesh. Once I tasted my blood I pulled away and forced Draco's mouth open as I held my wrist to his lips.

Draco groaned and I knew it was from the taste but I continued to hold my wrist to his mouth. After a minute of him swallowing his eyes slowly opened and I removed my arm form his face. I slowly laid him back down then walked backwards.

Draco's eyes were half lidded as he looked at me then searched the room. "Mother?" he whispered with need.

"Drake!" she exclaimed happily and went to her son. She cried tears of joy as she caressed his cheek and kissed his forehead.

I turn to leave but someone grabbed my good wrist. I turn and look at Mrs. Malfoy. "Thank you," she said and kissed my cheek.

I held a hand to my kissed cheek. "You're welcome," I replied and walked out.

When I was in the hallway I allowed myself to let go. I began to sway then I finally fell to my knees in exhaustion. I hadn't fed yesterday and with feeding Draco so much blood I was weak.

"Hello brother."

My eyes widened and I turned to see Scotty. "Scotty." I whispered.

He smirks. "I knew you would Mister Goody-Goody Two Shoes and save that boy with your blood," he sneered and sped to stand over me.

"All that's left is to kill you," he whispered and I gasped when my back began to burn.

I barely turn to see a Scotty wearing gloves as he handled an ashwood stake that was currently pressed against my back over my heart.

"Good bye," he whispered into my ear and brought the stake back.

I clenched my eyes close and waited of the blow. My eyes opened quickly and wide when I heard a gasp that wasn't mine and felt blood on my neck. I shakily turn to see one of my Elite warriors; he looked at me with wide eyes as he grasped the stake and fell to his side. I felt like crying when I saw the suffering and pain in his eyes.

"Long live King Vladimir III," he whispered with a smile and finally died.

I stared at him wide eyed; my only emotion sadness. "Well that was a waste," muttered Scotty.

I didn't move; this was my first death. I had told myself I would kill Scotty but I can't if I couldn't live through something like this.

Scotty reaches down and pulls the stake out of my elite's chest with a sickening squish. "Get ready to die," he said and came at me.

I closed my eyes and tears fell but I heard growls and time froze. Scotty was over me; about to drive the stake through my heart when my now E9 and Ali were glaring at him manically while activating their blood limits.

Scotty knew he was out numbered so he dropped his stake and ran. I was still staring at the soldier that had given himself for me; his blood was still on my neck, back and side. He had a peaceful expression but still feared in a way. Ali walked over as the body finally became ash from age.

"He was a brave kid," whispered Ali and he hugged me from my front.

That was all I needed; I cried in his shoulder; releasing all of my anger, fear, and sadness. I felt myself lifted then moved closer to Ali's form as he carried me outside. Ali carried me to a wooden shack that was near the school and well hidden.

He carried me inside and into a large room. When I looked around the room I saw twelve cushioned wooden coffins. I look at Ali confused and he answered my silent questioned

"This is where the men and I sleep at night," he said and carried me to a coffin next to his; he puts me inside.

Ali pulled my shirt off then replaced it with one of his overly large shirts then licks my neck clean. Ali runs out the room and comes back quickly with a bottle of red liquid and I knew instantly that it was human blood.

"The E10 brought these with them," he muttered and hands me the bottle.

I thank him and quickly chugged it. I rested my head on the soft cushion of the sleeping coffin. Ali made sure I was comfortable before he closed the tomb and I heard the others come in before it was quiet.

I liked being in the dark; back home we slept during the day because of our weakness. A long time ago a vampire named Archimedes created the idea of sleeping in coffins to make it seem more like night. He was a famous man for our species after that. I sighed and finally sleep over took me.

LINELINELINELINE

When I woke during the night I went to Dumbledore who was still awake and briefing the professors. He told me that because of all the events I wouldn't have to go to classes and I said I would if I had nothing better to do then I went back to the shack.

I walked into the sleeping chambers and told Ali what Dumbledore had told me; he in turn told his men then he and I went to check on Draco. As long as my blood was in his system he could become a vampire and I couldn't allow that.

My clan was strictly of pure bloods as I have told you; we don't turn human into us to make each other. Everyone in my clan was born a vampire after one of us mated with a human. At whatever age we die and become vampires… or we die for real and never wake up. I died after I was struck in the head; I fell asleep and woke up a vampire, my father thought I was dead-dead so I woke up with him crying on my body; not pleasant, kinda creep really.

"Please don't kill me."

"Pathetic."

I ran faster when I heard my brother's voice. Ali ran at top speed and tackled Scotty while I in turn caught Draco as he fell. I lifted him bridal style and ran to the woods.

"What does he want?" asked Draco in dismay as I sat him down.

"My misery," I answered and watched as Ali fought.

"Retreat!" I shouted and Ali jumped back while transforming into a black owl and flying away.

Scotty growled and looked in my direction. "Time to go," I said and lifted Draco bridal again before running with him.

"RAWR!" my eyes widened and I turned my head to see Scotty in the form of a tiger.

"Dammit," I muttered and ran faster.

"Transport!" I looked to my left and an Elite tackled us. In the process of falling we were transported to the shack.

I tried to catch my breath as I lay on the wooden floor. "Thank you Rosa," I said.

"Anytime my Lord," she replied just as tired.

"Get a drink," I told her then picked up an unconscious Draco. "Aphrodite!" I shouted.

At top speed, a blood red headed girl ran to my front and bowed. "Yes my Lord?" she asked.

"Ensure he gets to his sleeping chamber and watch him with your life for three days' time," I ordered and she nodded. She took Draco and ran away.

"You did a transfusion?" asked Rosa impassive.

"Only way to get him out of my hair," I muttered before opening a window when it was tapped on.

Once the window was open an owl flew in which quickly transformed into Ali. "Excuse me Master Pietro, but why did you stop me?" he asked.

I looked away ashamed. "It was for a selfish reason," I muttered then looked at him. "I didn't want to lose you," I said.

Ali seemed upset but he shook it off. "I also wasn't prepared from what I remember, I will be next time," he said confidently and walked away with Rosa for a drink.

I sighed tiredly; it was still too early in the morning so I went for my own drink. I said a few words to Ali and Rosa before going back to bed and slept like any other vampire would; a statue.

When I woke up this morning the first thing to greet me was he coffin top that I don't remember closing; my forehead went right smack into it. After I was done rubbing my head and groaning, I opened the top and sat up before getting out.

I had moved my clothes to the shack so I went to Ali's closet and pulled out a light brown tee shirt to wear and then I pulled on my cloak; out of class or not I liked it. I walked past the shack's blood bank and got a quick drink before running through the forest; Ali following closely as a bat. I ran all the way to Hagrid's first class to watch; his class was my only favorite.

The class was starting as I got there. I did a quick turn and climbed up a tree then sat on a branch to watch. Today Hagrid was talking about, strangely enough, shifters; I have heard of them but never met one. Everyone was sitting on a mat reading from the strangest book I have ever scene; Neville Longbottom's book even attacked him.

"Today we will be talking about shifters," said Hagrid. "Those who have never heard of them are people who transform into animals that are at least five to ten times their normal size.

Examples are wolves, eagles, big cats like cougars and panthers, or bears. Shifters get their abilities because of the gene meaning that only the family can have it; a bite won't transform them like a werewolf or some species of vampire," said Hagrid.

"Have you ever met one?" asked Hermione.

"Actually yes," said Hagrid. "The shifters I met all had a gene that made them all wolves and they were all wolf Indians that hunted vampires to protect their own people and the white people as well."

"So they really kill vampire?" asked Harry.

"Yes, at least any that are within the area," answered Hagrid.

"How come Professor Dumbledore hasn't thought of bringing them here?" asked Crabbe.

Draco turned and sneered at his stupid friend. "Because Pietro and his guard are here," he said and snuck a look at a tree; I looked at well and saw Aphrodite.

"Since when have you sided with them?" asked Goyle.

"Yeah, it was Pietro's brother that attacked you," said Crabbe.

"Yes, his _brother_, attacked me and it was Pietro that saved me," explained Draco annoyed.

"Now, now," said Hagrid, trying to stop the conflict. "That is one reason that Dumbledore hasn't called shifters but also because they are hated by werewolves. If there is a werewolf nearby then said werewolf will run miles to find the shifter and then kill them," he explained.

"Why?" asked Ron.

"No one really knows why, in fact the werewolves don't know the answer either and the shifters haven't a problem with em'; they just fight to live," said Hagrid.

"I'm glad we have Lupin around." Everyone turned around shocked and I was angered when I saw Scotty.

Just as fast as he was there so was I and Aphrodite by Draco who was wide eyed. Everyone was silent as I crouched and growled my lowest.

"Leave them alone," I growled.

"Gladly," said Scotty and he pulled out an ashwood stake before coming at me.

"Get them away!" I yelled to Aphrodite before running forward as well.

I was able to knock the ashwood out of Scotty's hand and then we went into close combat. We kept throwing each other into trees and rocks; destroying them all before I was thrown near the ashwood, it was right behind me.

I played weak and pretended I couldn't get up. Scotty chuckled and he sauntered forward to me, not seeing the ashwood.

"Since I seemed to misplace my stake, I'll have to blow a fuse," he said and pulled out a lighter.

I flinched when the cap clicked and the flame blew blue. He was right in front of me and my hand was burning as I grasped the ashwood stake.

"Bye-Bye," he said and was about to drop the lighter but I cut him short.

I growled as I pulled the stake from behind me and plunged it into his dead heart. Scotty gasped and dropped the lighter but my super reflexes caught it and closed it. After that was done I firmly grasped the stake with both hand and then twisted it and Scotty in turn screamed in pain.

"Don't forget to write," I said and pushed to stake rapidly; it went through his chest entirely and out his back.

Scotty was staring at me the entire time with wide eyes and now they were filled with pain as his body stopped working. I finally released my grip on the stake and he fell sideways; he tried to pull it out but his strength was gone. I showed a little sadness before I opened the lighter again and threw it on his body. His soul screamed as his body melted to nothing; not even ashes.

I shakily stood and looked at my work (chard grass). I roared in victory and then Ali came out of hiding. He ran at me and patted my back before pulling me into a side hug.

"He's gone my Lord," he said when I was reacting.

"I thought he was gone a hundred years ago and had finally gotten over it," I said. "Now I have to get over it again."

"I'll help you along the way," said Ali.

"You world is a heavy burden," I said with a smile.

Ali smiled too. "A burden that we will carry together."

"Long live King Vladimir III!" we turn and see the E9.

Ali laughed and joined them. "Long live the King! Long live the King!"

"And that my son is how I defeated your uncle," I said to my little boy. "Three weeks later I left the school and one week later I am King of Romania. That was four hundred years ago."

My blonde haired, three year old son smiled wide. "Wow dad," he said, "Will I be king?"

I smiled warmly. "Maybe one day Riley, maybe one day."

**How was that? I know that I kinda left out magic and stuff but he was a vampire longer so I had to make it seem more natural to him. I mean if you were a football player for ten years are you gonna give it up suddenly because your dad wants a basketball playing kid? No.**

**Well, laters.**


End file.
